


Kiss Me

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a short play called 'The Kiss' but with a little changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> *ALSO Michael is in his 20's in here.

It was a Friday at 9:30 pm, and you didn’t have any plans for the night. The social life you held wasn’t that much of a big deal, you would go out each weekend with some friend to a bar or a karaoke and would have a good time but none of your friends had called to plan something for this weekend. Some of them were on vacation out of the country and some others were trying to get a job and if they succeeded they wanted to give their best during the first days and maybe once they got the job and they had arranged their work life and their social life in a way that they could deal with being drunk or having a painful hangover at work, they would go out. 

And today nothing had been planned and you were relieved by that. You were working but working in the media, especially being an actress, didn’t guarantee stability, so you were careful on how much money you spent each weekend and every day you would check your bank account you just wished you had spent a little less.  
This night, though, you were spending it at your apartment. A load of clothes had just finished drying and you were currently folding your underwear and some t-shirts in your living room while some song blasted in your stereo and you sang along to some of the words. 

Your moment of inspiration while singing and folding clothes was interrupted by a knock on the door. You stopped folding things but raised an eyebrow since you weren’t expecting anyone and hadn’t ordered pizza either. Walking to the door you heard another knock and you looked through the peephole to find your bestie, Michael, standing on the other side. 

You turned around and looked at the mess your living room was but you figured that it wouldn’t matter much since it was Michael, your best friend since 1996. 

“Michael!” You exclaimed happily once you had opened the door and noticed how he was dressed in a dark blue suit, white dress shirt and red tie. He had a date. But of course he had a date, how could he not have a date? 

 

“(Y/N)!” Michael exclaimed in the same way you had done it. “Can I come in?” He asked, even though he had already walked in. 

“Mi casa es tu casa.” You replied and closed the door behind him, following him to the living room where he was walking to. “—Didn’t you have a date tonight? With Leah or what was her name?”

“Yes, Leah and I’m on my way I just… needed to come here first.” Michael said and started walking around the place. “I don’t usually do this…” He started saying and then looked at what was on your living room and taking a pair of your lacey underwear and smirking at you, he said; “I need your help.” 

You took the underwear from his hand and moved the basket of clothes away from him. 

“You? My help?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow but still surprised at his words. He just stared at you. 

“Yes. Will you?” 

“Well, tell me what it is and I’ll do my best.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“This is gonna sound weird but… can I kiss you?” 

“Wait… what?” Your arms fell to your sides as you looked at him. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Why?”

“Remember Emma?” He asked and you nodded. “Well, when we broke up she told me I was a bad kisser. I mean… maybe she said that because she was mad at me but… what if it’s true?” 

“Michael…”

“If you don’t want to help, I’m taking my lips to someone else—“

“Is this real Michael? Or are you hitting on me?” Michael sighed and ran a hand through his ginger locks. “—because if you feel a certain way about me you could just tell me, it’s natural, we’ve been friends for quite a while so…” He let out a small laugh at the way you had said those words. 

Michael clapped his hands and exhaled sharply. “I like you, a lot. We’ve been friends for a few years now and yes I feel some way about you when we’re together and… I’ve been thinking about you…” 

“I knew this was coming…” You sighed and paced a little around the living room. “Listen, Michael, I care about you, a lot. But… I don’t think I see you as something more than a friend.”

“Yeah, me too.” He quickly replied. 

“Oh my god.”

“You made me say all that just to bring out the “Let’s Be Friends” speech. Now kiss me.” 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yeah, just do it.” 

“But… what are we even looking for in here?”

“I just want an honest, sober appraisal of how I kiss.”

“Oh well…”

You walked to him just as he had walked up to you, and as he leaned in, you started laughing hysterically. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I just… I’m sorry.” You inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. “For real now…”

Michael leaned in again but once again you started giggling and laughing. You heard him sigh. 

“I can just go…”

“No… no, I can do it.” 

You did a little jumping and then relaxed yourself. Michael leaned in, slower this time and once your lips locked, you stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then parted. 

“So?” He asked. 

“It’s… good… but something’s missing.” You replied, your hands on your chin, thinking. 

“Now we are getting somewhere… What’s missing?” 

“Hmm… passion. That is.” You snapped your fingers once the word left your lips. 

“I can be passionate.” And with that he grabbed your face and kissed you hard. 

“Ow…” You said once both parted. 

“Ow?”

“That wasn’t passion… that was velocity. It’s almost like you were trying to punch me with your lips.” 

Michael groaned, he was getting tired of this being unsuccessful. Maybe he was bound to be a bad kisser for the rest of his life. 

“Don’t be a baby and just kiss me like you mean—“ 

You weren’t able to finish your sentence even when just one word was missing because Michael kissed you, for real this time and passionate, too. His hands cupped your face firmly but softly, his tender lips were definitely the dominant ones, it wasn’t a fight between lips but a game that both of you were enjoying. 

He pulled away, staring into your eyes, he licked his lips. 

“How was that?” 

“Better.” You were quite flustered by that and Michael grinned making his way back to the front door.

“Tell me something discouraging, something a best friend would say.” You chuckled. 

“She’ll hate you.” You said and after a pause you continued; “—but I never will.” Michael paused, his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and turning to you, he grinned before stepping out of the door. 

Once Michael was gone, you came back to your Friday night duties; folding clothes. A knock on the door interrupted you once again, and you looked around for something that maybe Michael had forgotten since it was probably him. 

Opening the door, you saw Michael there and before even being able to ask anything, his lips crashed onto yours; and he slowly pushed you back inside the apartment. 

“Michael… what about your date?” You asked, pulling away slightly but keeping your hands on the collar of his suit. 

“There was no date. There’s no Leah. There’s just you, (Y/N).” His breathing was getting heavier and he kissed you more passionate this time. 

Michael started walking forwards and you backwards while he was still kissing you that was until you were stopped by the sofa and fell over it with Michael on top of you. You and Michael started laughing at the incident but he quickly captured your lips again. 

Seemed like you had something to do that Friday night and thanks Zeus it wasn’t just folding clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
